Anniversaire torride
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Aujourd'hui Naruto à 25 ans et Hinata n'est pas satisfaite de son cadeau. Elle décide alors de rendre sa journée inoubliable. Ils ont d'ailleurs une raison de ne jamais oublier cette journée. OS NaruHina Attention, lemon


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Alors, à cause de mon autre fiction «_ _ **Naruto et Cie**_ _», mon cher et tendre blondinet d'amour, que je nommerais Naruto Uzumaki, m'a demandé de vous écrire un lemon avec sa précieuse femme !_

 _J'ai évidemment réalisé son souhait. Je vous préviens tout de même qu'il est assez court ce OS mais entièrement citronné !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour !_

 _Bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

* * *

 **OS NaruHina**

 **Anniversaire torride**

Hinata regardait son homme dormir, la joue écrasée contre la paume de sa main, à plat ventre sous les draps dans leur lit. Elle n'était réveillée que depuis une petite demi-heure, et trop tôt à son goût, mais elle aimait regarder son mari. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle épiait la blondeur de l'homme qui partageait son lit.

Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'elle réfléchissait à son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il avait 25 ans aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un chiffre comme les autres, elle voulait quelque chose qui marque le coup. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'extraordinaire et avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur le coffret de son parfum favori.

Mais maintenant qu'elle attendait qu'il se réveille pour être la première à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, elle trouvait son cadeau tellement impersonnel. N'importe qui aurait pu lui offrir ce parfum, Sakura ou même Sasuke… Il n'était plus question de passer la journée à se torturer pour trouver LE cadeau qui marquerait ce quart de siècle et leur emménagement ! Ce n'était plus le moment…

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle, lui offrant la vision de son visage, elle sourit. Ses petites striures qui lui marquaient les joues, comme des moustaches, l'avaient toujours rendu spécial à ses yeux. Ses mèches blondes en bataille rendaient son air et son caractère encore plus ensoleillé, plus chaleureux. Il était beau. Elle passa les doigts dans sa chevelure indomptable en savourant la douceur.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un enfant souriant, amical et foncièrement bon. Et l'homme qu'elle avait épousé l'était toujours. Personne n'était aussi parfait que son Naruto. Il apportait la joie de vivre partout où il allait et elle aimait cela. Il la faisait rire, savait comment la réconforter, se montrait attentif…

Il avait changé sa vie. Il se préoccupait d'elle comme si elle était l'Être le plus précieux au monde et c'était ce qui la rendait heureuse. Elle voulait tellement lui faire un cadeau qui lui montrerait à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il était tout pour elle et à quel point il avait su la rendre entière.

Une des mains bronzées vint frotter son nez, la faisant sourire. Il faisait toujours cela quand il allait se réveiller, son nez le chatouillait, et elle trouvait cela trop mignon. Elle le vit alors ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur elle et son sourire radieux illumina la chambre malgré la pénombre.

_ Bonjour toi, dit-elle en lui souriant. Joyeux anniversaire.

_ Hum,fit-il en venant enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa femme. Merci ma chérie.

Sa voix ensommeillée et son souffle chaud la firent frissonner. Elle caressa ses cheveux de blé, profitant de sa chaleur. Respirant profondément, Naruto huma son parfum tout en glissant une main sous le tissu de sa nuisette satiné. Ce geste tendre réanima le sourire d'Hinata.

Elle venait de se dire que ce n'était pas le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté qui allait rendre ses 25 ans inoubliables, mais comment il allait vivre sa journée. Leurs amis shinobi de leur promotion avaient prévu une fête pour le soir-même, elle l'avait donc pour elle seule durant toute la journée. Et alors une phrase que lui avait dite Naruto résonna dans son esprit : _« je pourrais passer ma vie simplement allongé près de toi. »_

Délaissant ses cheveux blonds, elle glissa ses mains sur la nuque de son homme avant de caresser tendrement ses pectoraux. Appuyant légèrement, elle le força à s'allonger sur le dos et sourit en voyant qu'il haussait les sourcils avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, elle riva ses perles nacrées à ses saphirs et sourit à son tour.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les cuisses dénudées de sa femme et s'humecta les lèvres en la voyant retirer sa nuisette. La journée commençait bien ! Il ne la quitta que brièvement des yeux, admirant un instant le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Raccrochant son regard, il abaissa rapidement les paupières pour se laisser embrasser.

Un soupir lui échappa quand Hinata parsema sa mâchoire puis sa gorge de légers baisers et un frisson le parcouru quand elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Il adorait quand elle faisait cela, bien que c'était rare. Hinata était de nature pudique, ce qui la rendait peu entreprenante.

Il était tombé amoureux d'une femme douce et altruiste. Leur caractère s'opposait et se complétait. Il était extraverti, sociable et un peu bourru alors qu'elle était introvertie, timide et discrète. Pourtant, ils partageaient de nombreux points communs. Depuis leur mariage, elle le rendait plus mature, plus sérieux et il la rendait plus confiante, moins effacée.

_ Hum, Hinata,laissa-t-il échapper en la sentant onduler sur lui, cajolant son érection matinale.

Heureuse de savoir que ses caresses lui plaisaient, elle sourit en parcourant son torse de ses lèvres. Avec habileté, elle se décala pour lui retirer son seul vêtement, l'impatientant. Elle saisit son membre d'un geste doux et entreprit de le masturber lentement. Lui jetant un regard, elle le vit clore ses paupières en gémissant. Avec langueur, elle dessina sa fierté avant de glisser le bout de sa langue autour de son gland.

Naruto agrippa le drap en frissonnant. Il accueillit la chaleur humide de la bouche de son épouse d'un soupir d'extase. Il se laissa emporter, savourant le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. De légers râles d'appréciation lui échappèrent quand elle accéléra la cadence. Et alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait le drap, il vint passer l'autre dans les longs cheveux de nuit.

_ Hinata,gémit-il.

Des vagues de chaleurs vinrent le submerger. Il en rythma inconsciemment l'extase de ses doigts. Les yeux clos, elle prenait plaisir à le mener vers l'orgasme. Le sentir trembler de désir et grogner son extase l'excitait autant que cela la comblait. Elle joua avec sa langue, lui soutirant un frisson avant qu'il ne grogne.

_ J'vais jouir Hina…, soupira-t-il ensuite pour la prévenir.

Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et le plaisir était bien trop intense pour que Naruto en soit surprit. La respiration haletante et la bouche entrouverte, il savoura l'instant de pur bien-être qu'elle lui offrit en réitérant son jeu de langue. Il sentit son corps se contracter par accours lorsqu'il atteint le summum du plaisir, se déversant dans la gorge de sa femme.

Naruto rouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le visage rougissant et souriant de son amante venir à lui pour réclamer un baiser. Il lui en offrit un langoureux et passionné, partageant tout l'amour qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Enivré par sa sensualité et le plaisir qui gorgeait toujours ses veines, il caressa son dos et dégrafa sous soutien-gorge. Lâchant un instant ses lèvres, il le lui retira. Il ne reprit son baiser qu'après l'avoir allongée sous lui en les faisant rouler sur le lit.

Délaissant cette bouche tentatrice, il goûta sa gorge qu'il sillonna lentement jusqu'à ses clavicules. Elle soupira. Il sourit contre sa peau et devint taquin en s'attardant sur sa généreuse et sensible poitrine, lui titillant du bout de la langue ses tétons dressés.

_ Naruto…,soupira-t-elle.

Les paupières closes, Hinata s'humecta les lèvres. Des bouffées de chaleur la saisissaient et ses ongles ripèrent légèrement sur le dos de son homme. Elle s'impatientait et Naruto adorait la torturer de la sorte. Mais tout aussi impatient qu'elle, il délaissa ses seins pour la dévorer du regard en lui retirant la dentelle noire qu'il lui restait.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, excitée autant par le désir qu'elle lisait dans le bleu de ses yeux que par l'anticipation de ce que cela signifiait. Elle gémit et accusa son sourire lorsqu'il vint malaxer sa bille de plaisir d'un pouce habile. Elle abaissa les paupières alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la trouvait tellement belle quand elle s'abandonnait ainsi et il se régalait d'en être la raison.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Hinata tenta de retenir un autre gémissement, incitant son homme à revenir près d'elle pour embrasser tendrement ses jambes. Lentement, il caressa de ses lèvres la peau opaline qui s'offrait à lui jusqu'à l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna. Ne pouvant résister, il remplaça son pouce de sa langue et sourit en l'entendant hoqueter. Il ne connaissait meilleur aphrodisiaque que les gémissements de sa femme et alors que ce chant résonnait à ses oreilles, il s'abreuva de son plaisir et s'enivra de son goût.

La respiration forte, Hinata lâcha son emprise sur les draps pour fourrager la chevelure blonde de son mari. Inconsciemment, elle remua son bassin à son rythme. Son plaisir augmenta puis la submergea, la faisant gémir plus franchement.

_ Naruto…, souffla-t-elle.

Il mourrait d'envie de la faire sienne mais continua de se délecter de ses vibrations. Il se montra de plus en plus avide, embrassant son intimité avec une gourmandise qui la mena à l'orgasme. Hinata se cambra quand son corps se contracta à la vague ardente de plaisir qui l'envahit. Elle étouffa un profond gémissement et se sentit électriser aux quelques coups de langue supplémentaires que fit Naruto.

Il vint ensuite embrasser chaque parcelle de peau frissonnante. Arrivé à hauteur de son visage, il se fit capturer dans un baiser torride mais ne céda pas à l'envie en la prenant de suite, il la voulait autrement. Lâchant mollement ses lèvres, il lui dessina les côtes d'une main douce.

_ Tournes-toi chérie, susurra-t-il.

Elle sourit et se tourna. Lui offrant son dos, elle empoigna la tête de lit et releva son bassin. Il dessina sa colonne vertébrale en la frôlant du bout des doigts. Il aimait la voir ainsi envoutée par le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, il aimait lire l'impatience dans ses prunelles nacrées. Accrochant sa hanche d'une main, il prit sa verge de l'autre et la guida dans l'antre de sa femme. Ils gémirent de concert lorsqu'il la pénétra de toute sa longueur.

Tenant fermement les hanches opalines, il amorça des va-et-vient langoureux, butant contre elle et la faisant gémir en se mordant la lèvre. Une de ses mains vint se glisser sur son ventre et il accéléra le mouvement en même temps qu'il stimula son clitoris, augmentant son plaisir et le sien par extension.

Dieu sait à quel point il aimait lui faire l'amour. Il la désirait constamment, comme un jeune adolescent à la libido décuplée.

Il accéléra encore, guider par les sensations exquises et les gémissements ininterrompus de son amante.

_ Mon Dieu,gémit-elle. Naruto…

_ Hinata,l'accompagna-t-il d'un râle jouissif.

Elle allait avoir un deuxième orgasme s'il continuait ainsi. Ses bras tremblaient, son corps frissonnait, elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité, ne faisant attention qu'à son homme et à ce plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Cette chaleur qui la submergeait.

Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration en le sentant se retirer d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux et prête à protester, elle n'en eut pas le temps et se retrouva rapidement allongée sous Naruto qui l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'elle gémit dans sa bouche.

Il lâcha ses lèvres en la pénétrant de nouveau, ressentant cette sensation unique qui l'électrisait autant qu'elle en frissonnait. Il réamorça ses va-et-vient avec vigueur, totalement sous l'emprise de l'extase. Il lécha et mordilla le cou de sa femme avec une envie incontrôlable de la dévorer.

Plus elle gémissait et plus il accélérait. Des mots et des sons incompréhensibles émanèrent de leur gorge.

Il sentit l'antre de sa femme se contracter, aspirant goulument sa verge et le faisant la rejoindre dans l'orgasme.

La respiration saccadée, le corps luisant de sueur, Naruto alla prendre ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser aussi fougueux qu'un orgasme pouvait le rendre, la faisant gémir de nouveau. Hinata en profita pour lui caresser tendrement ses fesses musclées avant qu'il ne se retire d'elle et s'affale à ses côtés, épuisé.

Reprenant son souffle, elle vint se blottir contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son torse.

_ C'était… commença Naruto.

_ Torride,termina-t-elle en souriant.

Il approuva d'un soupire d'aise avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, laissant leur respiration reprendre un rythme normal, se remettant de leurs émotions.

Après un long moment calme, Hinata se mit à dessiner de petits cercles avec ses doigts sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci respirait profondément, savourant cette tendresse.

_ Tu veux faire quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui ?demanda-t-il, voulant lui faire plaisir.

_ Oui,répondit-elle en se redressant légèrement pour le regarder. Nous avons encore quelque pièce à baptiser il me semble.

Naruto, quelque peu surprit, écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux bleus tout en affichant un sourire envieux et conquis face à ses rougissements. Venait-elle de lui proposer de faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de leur nouveau chez eux ? Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait ailleurs que dans leur chambre et l'idée était plus que tentante !

Hinata rit devant le regard surprit de son homme.

_ Je suis à ta disposition toute la journée mon amour. Et j'aimerais t'offrir la réalisation de tes fantasmes,ajouta-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_ Hum,dit-il, gourmand, en l'embrassant chastement. J'accepte l'offre à condition d'assouvir les tiens aussi.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent un peu plus et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Naruto ne chercha pas à baptiser une autre pièce pour le moment, la chambre semblait un bon terrain de jeu après tout ! Quoi qu'il ne dirait pas non à une douche coquine et il testerait bien le canapé aussi…

* * *

Sortant de ses pensées, Hinata vit de nouveau son fils à jouer avec Sarada dans le parc en bois du salon. Elle était à boire un thé avec Sakura comme elles le faisaient souvent lorsque Naruto et Sasuke étaient sur une mission délicate.

_ Bah alors !insista la rose. Tu ne te rappelles plus comment tu as conçu ton fils ?

Hinata émit un léger rire.

_ Si, dit-elle en rougissant de voir son amie assise sur le canapé.Mais ce serait révéler nos fantasmes !

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
